


Jimmy Neutron: Trial and Error

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: In science, it’s important not to give up. Jimmy Neutron knows that. So, when his first attempt at making pants that pick themselves up didn’t work, of course he had to give it another go.





	Jimmy Neutron: Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** In science, it’s important not to give up. Jimmy Neutron knows that. So, when his first attempt at making pants that pick themselves up didn’t work, of course he had to give it another go.
> 
> Also, a thanks to **[zwaar3](https://www.deviantart.com/zwaar3)** who suggested I do a Jimmy Neutron story.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron. A scientific genius whose mastery of his field was unrivaled on Earth (his universe’s Earth anyways). Currently garbed in his blue jeans, red t-shirt bearing the yellow atom symbol, and a lab coat while goggles adorned his face and black gloves on his hands, he certainly looked like the genius that he is.

Although, taking away the later garments, the blue-eyed boy looked much more like the big-headed know-it-all that drive everyone nuts with his inventions. 

A bit shorter than the other 11-year-olds he went to school with, and that’s without considering how much of his height was in his large brown cowlick ice cream sundae-shaped hairstyle, it was surprising just how much trouble he could cause on any given day.

Finishing the tinkering on his sci-fi looking remote, Jimmy removed his gloves and goggles. “Well Goddard, I think I’ve finally got it ready.”

His robot canine companion gave a low growl at the remote.

“I know, I know. The pants that pick themselves up went a little out of control last time.” Jimmy said before getting a bark from Goddard and a raised metal eyebrow. “Okay, a LOT out of control.”

He was given a satisfied bark from the metal dog this time.

“But this time I’ve worked out all the bugs.” the boy said in an assuring tone. “This time, no chip. One blast from the remote will give a pair of pants energy waves similar to the ones my pants used to infect other pants, but without enough energy to infect other pairs without shutting down. Add in the programming to self-fold and hang themselves up and a master off switch, and what could go wrong?”

In response, Goddard raised up the part of his body where the neck began to show and screen where the words **Would you like a list?** appeared.

Jimmy sighed. “Well do you have a better idea that gets me out of a task this needless?” When Goddard shook his head, Jimmy said, “Well, when you have a better one, I will be happy to give it a try.” Shrugging off his lab coat, he grabbed the remote. “Now, I just need to test this in way that won’t immediately result in MY embarrassment or injury in the event of any small miscalculations.”

And that, of course, meant that he had to resort to his ‘favorite’ test subject.

-

Cindy Vortex, the blonde girl with far more common sense than her rival Jimmy Neutron.

Going to the Candy Bar, she was, as usual, dressed in a faded green-striped halter shirt, khaki pants, gray socks, and a pair of dark pink and white Converse sneakers with her look completed by her hair styled in a ponytail and side-swept bangs.

As this was a normal, average day, she had no known need to look up at the sky.

If she had looked up though, she would have noticed Jimmy Neutron’s hover car tailing her with the boy inside it using high tech binoculars to observe her. “I almost feel bad that she’s out in public for this.” Jimmy said while picking up the remote. “Almost.”

Attaching the remote to the binoculars, he zoomed in on her as she reached the Candy Bar’s entrance.

“Annnnd… FIRE!” he shouted, pressing the triggering mechanism for his remotes newest function. A yellow beam shot out from the device and impacted on Cindy’s pants as she stepped through the door. “Now, to observe the effects.” he said while bringing his vehicle down before hopping out and rushing to one of the Candy Bar’s windows.

-

 _Huh, that’s weird._ Cindy thought as she briefly experienced a slight tinging sensation around her legs while stepping into her favorite hangout. She shook her head though, dismissing the thought. _Must've gotten a little static shock or something._

She started to head up to the counter when she felt her legs lock up.

Or rather, her pants suddenly became very stiff and were keeping her legs in position. “Hey, what gives?” Suddenly, her khakis unbuttoned and unzipped themselves before dropping to her ankles and revealing her pink polka-dot panties.

“Woah, check it out!” Brittany Tenelli, a blonde girl with her hair braided into two pigtails, called out. 

Cindy’s face began turning a light pink as all the other kids in the Candy Bar turned towards her and she tried to cover herself with her hands. “Eheh…” As they started to snicker at her, she reached one hand further down to grab onto her pants, only to get her hand zapped when she did. “Deow!” 

The girl was then tripped off her feet as the pants pulled themselves off of her altogether, causing her to fall on her back with an ‘oof.’ 

As her pants began to walk away, Cindy reached out to grab them. “Hey, get back heeEEEOWW!” she squealed as her panties suddenly lifted themselves straight up, wedging themselves into her crack and continuing to lift up higher. “Owowowow!” She winced and squirmed with each jerk as her cheeks became more visible and she was further chafed.

Then, once the panties had stretched enough for the next part, they lifted the girl straight off the ground.

“AHHHOW!” Cindy’s legs kicked about as her stretched undergarments wound themselves around the ceiling fan above, unintentionally making herself start to swing in her hanging wedgie. “URGH! Somebody get me down from here!”

Rather than do that, the kids who had phones on hand resolved to get a few pictures as the embarrassed girl tugged down on her shirt to try and cover her panties in the front.

Still looking through the window, Jimmy, while trying to contain his amusement, noticed how Cindy’s pants had folded themselves up on the floor. “Huh, her pants must have just gotten a command to fold themselves while her underwear somehow got the command to hang themselves up.” Hitting the master off button on his remote to make sure Cindy’s clothes didn’t do anything else, Jimmy headed back to the hover car. “Guess I’ve still got some adjustments to make.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760545233']=[] 


End file.
